Prepare to be boarded
by lisakodysam
Summary: Filthy one-shot detailing the exploits of two very bored men seeking adventure.  Do not read if easily offended.  Contains graphic M x M sex and expletives.


_**This was written in response to a request from one of my 'girls'. **_

_**~~CONTAINS GRAPHIC MALE-ON-MALE SEX~~ **_

_**Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

Zevran sat on a plump couch with his feet up on one of the tables at Madame Rita's, a whorehouse situated not far from the docks on the Amaranthine coast. Two nubile beauties sat either side of him, plying him with Antivan brandy and playfully nipping at his neck and ears.

He'd come here to get away from Denerim for a while. Life there was quickly becoming dreary. Alistair, who had never really been a favourite of his anyhow, was now King, and his friend Faren Brosca would soon be going off to be Warden-Commander at Vigil's Keep. The rest of his travelling companions during the Blight had gone off to do their own thing.

Zevran knew that soon he would have to move on. He was bored. He wanted something exciting to happen to him. Anything, even something _bad_ would be better than the stupefying complacency he was beginning to feel. _Something tragic. Scandalous. Violent. Anything other than this._

He thought back to that final battle on the rooftop at Fort Drakon. _How does one go on after that? _He thought to himself. _What could possibly live up to that? Am I going to feel this jaded and dissatisfied for the rest of my life?_

He pressed a few silvers into the girl's hands and removed his feet from the table. He was about to stand up to leave when the front door opened, ringing a bell above. In walked a man, a clear foot taller than Zevran, which caught his attention at once. Zev liked very tall men. He was lithe and athletic-looking. His sand-coloured hair was swept back into a ponytail, and twinkling fawn-coloured eyes sat in perfect symmetry on his handsome face. He wore a blue and silver robe and a thick silver belt, and carried a wooden staff upon his back.

Then Zevran noticed the earring. The man wore a gold hoop in his left ear, as Zevran did – a sign to anyone 'in the know' that he was willing to participate in casual sex. What Zevran did not know, though, was with which gender? He had to be careful, too, with being at the docks. A lot of sailors and travellers from the Free Marches and further afield ended up here, and the earring didn't have the significance there it did in Amaranthine.

"Welcome, Ser. What'll it be today?" asked the buxom woman behind the reception desk.

"Oh, I don't know," the tall man sighed, sounding as jaded as Zevran felt, as he scanned the room, his eyes meeting Zevran's. "Surprise me," he instructed, not taking his gaze off Zevran's large, pale aqua eyes, which were framed by an exquisitely beautiful, almost feminine face. Zevran felt a stab of excitement in his gut as the man's eyes travelled down his body, lingering on the olive skin of his smooth, hairless legs, then back up to his face and the braided, baby blonde hair that cascaded down his shoulders.

"Your room's ready, Ser. That'll be 50 silver." Anders paid the woman and followed her down one of the passages leading off the main reception area, not once taking his eyes off the ravishing elf sat in front of him.

Anders tugged at his earring as he passed by, and was delighted when the elf did the same.

~O~

Anders left Madame Rita's feeling somewhat dissatisfied. _Think I'll be more specific in what I ask for next time_, he thought wryly to himself. He looked left and right several times, partly on the lookout for Templars, and partly because he wondered what had happened to that simply delightful elf he had given 'the sign' to not long ago. _Like a__ beautiful woman with a cock_, he thought, feeling a thrill of heat rise up in his belly.

The sun had set, and he felt a little safer now it was growing dark. He'd had a close call with a Templar earlier on today, and wasn't taking any chances. He hung around the brothel's entrance until it grew dark and he was sure the Chantry had closed its doors for the night.

He made his way through the now deserted Market District, his eyes glued to the doors of the Chantry as he passed. Suddenly, the Chantry doors opened and light spilled out into the night.

_Fuck! _Anders cursed under his breath, breaking into a sweat as he re-traced his steps and took an alternate route through the back alleys. He cried out in surprise and fear as a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him behind a derelict house.

Anders' heart raced as he stood face to face with the beautiful elf, who grinned lasciviously at him.

"Andraste's tits!" he exclaimed. "I thought you were a fucking Templar!"

"No talking, my friend," drawled the elf in a thick Antivan accent. "It's not your life story I'm after."

Anders' heart continued to thump a savage rhythm against his chest as his fear was pushed aside by arousal. Throwing his staff down to the ground, he took two long strides toward the elf and pushed him roughly against the side of the house. Zevran stood on his tiptoes, pulling the tall man's face down towards his.

Anders pulled away. "I don't do kissing, friend," he muttered, his hands reaching under Zevran's skirt and tugging down his leggings and smallclothes. Zevran shuddered as the cold night air hit his semi-erect manhood. Anders got down on one knee and ran his tongue, and one of his hands, up and down Zevran's thighs, his other hand cupping the elf's balls and gently squeezing.

Zevran threw his head back in delight and laughed as he felt hot lips run down his shaft, nibbling and licking, then moving down to his balls as Anders' right hand grasped his length and slowly started to stroke rhythmically.

Zevran hissed as Anders' stubble scratched his balls and the inside of his thighs, and he grabbed Anders' head with both hands, involuntarily thrusting his hips in time to Anders' strokes. Zevran's breathing became more laboured and he let out a harsh grunt as he was taken into Anders' hot mouth.

Anders skilfully sucked and lapped at Zevran's glistening tip, his other hand grasping and squeezing his shaft, increasing his pace as Zevran thrust more urgently into his mouth. Anders cried out in pain as the elf pulled his hair roughly as he spilled his hot saltiness into Anders' mouth.

Zevran collapsed against the side of the house, laughing and panting. Anders kept Zevran's cum in his mouth as he pushed aside the lower part of his robe and pulled down his leggings, releasing his rock-hard and throbbing cock. He spat Zevran's essence into his hand and coated his shaft with it, making a circular motion with his other hand to the elf.

Zevran complied willingly, and turned his back on Anders, placing his hands flat against the side of the house. Anders came up behind him, grabbed his cheeks and parted him, placing his tip at Zevran's entrance, pushing a little in at a time. Then, grasping Zevran's belly, Anders introduced himself fully to Zevran, bringing tears to the elf's eyes and making him bite down hard on his lip with a yelp.

"More!" Zevran growled. Anders thrust even deeper into him, one of his hands grabbing tightly onto Zevran's slender hip; his other hand roughly grabbed Zevran's hair as he savagely bit the elf's shoulder.

Every one of Anders' breaths became a grunt as he wrapped both arms tightly around Zevran's chest and pounded him into the side of the house, his pace becoming more and more frantic as he neared completion. With one deep and final thrust, he emptied himself into Zevran and they stayed as they were, panting deeply and utterly spent, for a few moments, as Anders' hips twitched again, spilling a little more of himself, before finally exhaling and groaning deeply.

Anders withdrew himself from the elf and they dressed themselves.

"Thanks," said Anders, retrieving his staff. "That was just what I needed. Look after yourself."

With that, he was gone. Zevran, for once the pupil instead of the teacher, laughed to himself, and, with trembling legs, set off in search of his next adventure.


End file.
